vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Viva Piñata
}} ''Viva Piñata ''(あつまれ!ピニャータ Atsumare! Pinyāta) is a garden simulation video game released in 2006 for the Xbox 360 developed by Rare and published by Microsoft Game Studios. A sequel called Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise was released in 2008, along with a portable version of the original game titled Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise for the Nintendo DS published by THQ. It is included along with its sequel, Viva Piñata: Trouble In Paradise, in the Rare Replay compilation game released for Xbox One and can be played on Xbox One by backwards compatibility. The game is sometimes retroactively called "Viva Piñata Classic" to specify that the topic is referring to the original game and not other games in the series. Plot Jardiniero was the best gardener on Piñata Island. He could grow any plant and could attract any piñata, except for one. During his first year at the garden he met his wife, a ship hand. This was before the time of Piñata Central and piñatas had to be carried by boats to the parties. They got married and she was able to stay on the island for one year before the shipping duties called her back to the sea. Over time they had four children, in order of birth, Stardos, Leafos, Storkos, and Sidos. Jardiniero had a pupil, Lester, that he would teach as his student helped around the garden, unfortunately his student did not seem to help. The Master Gardener would always find his student not doing his work and creating evil black and red paste. One day Jardiniero had a talk with Lester who said that he just heard of the location of the Dragonache egg. This was Jardiniero's dream, he soon set out with his wife to the secret island that the egg was said to be at. However this was a huge mistake as he would soon find out. Lester offered his red and black candy to Stardos claiming that it would be a shortcut to attracting Piñata. When Jardiniero came back he had trouble walking properly. A Diggerling informed him that that Lester had tricked him into leaving so he could mess up his garden and he suddenly realized that he left his children with an old man that he shouldn't have trusted. When he came back to the garden his worst nightmare had presented itself to him. The garden he spent his life to build up was severely damaged. Leafos explained that Stardos has meet Lester in a jungle and when he went out of sight a gang of Ruffians attacked his garden, smashing his buildings, destroying and tearing up his Journal, and put all his Piñatas in a crate to send off to Lester, who Jardiniero then renamed to "Pester". Storkos stayed on Egg Mountain and had to continue deliver eggs to other gardens. Sidos ran off to the swamps with his Shellybeans who had been his only family for some time, and had taken on some of the Shellybean's aspects such as loving seeds and started calling himself Seedos. Stardos had disappeared since he went into the jungle, and a new creepy person called "Dastardos" now hangs around Jardiniero's garden. Mother was still on an adventure. You came to Jardiniero's garden and Leafos stands there crying at the destroyed garden. After you talk to Leafos she allows you to fix the garden and gives you instructions on how to start rebuilding the garden. After the basics are done she tells you general hints on growing the garden. "Professor" Pester and his group of Ruffians still linger around the garden and after you start fixing it he sends an army of "Sour Piñatas" to attempt to take down your garden. Later he brings his Ruffians in to the garden, and eventually after you improve your garden he himself goes in the garden to attempt to take you down by breaking your most precious Piñata. Gameplay In this game you own a garden that you can customize to your will. Piñatas may come to the garden if you meet certain requirements. You can also grow plants and trees, and sell and purchase items. Level up by earning awards which are earned by successfully growing plants, getting Piñatas into your garden, and romancing Piñatas which makes a person deliver an egg to create a new member of the family. Leveling up increases the selection of items you can purchase such as upgrades to your tools, new Surface Packets, food, buildings, and decorations. However, not everything is easy and carefree. Some Piñatas will eat other kinds of piñata to meet a certain requirement, be it becoming resident or even to romance. Some kinds of Piñatas just don't like certain other kinds and will fight as soon as they get in contact, such as the Barkbark not liking Kittyfloss. Certain red plants are potentially dangerous to your Piñatas, but are required to meet a certain requirement for a piñata. Also, red sour Piñatas exist primarily to harm your garden by doing bad deeds in your garden, such as eating seeds or starting fights with your Piñatas. Also, after getting your garden level up enough Professor Pester will order Ruffians to attack your garden, and eventually, he himself will start to bash your most expensive Piñatas in your garden, breaking them immediately. You must deal with him immediately lest you lose one of your prized possessions. If a Piñata stays sick for too long, Dastardos will come to destroy it, however you can cure it by various means, the most simple one is to ask Doc Patchingo to cure it for you. Category:Games Category:Viva Piñata Games